1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image interpolation method and, more particularly, to an interpolation method for enlarging an image.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image process to enlarge an image, the image of low-pixel has to be enlarged as an image of high-pixel. The image will become indistinct because of loss to the image information. Moreover, this indistinct image reduces the quality of image. In order to avoid this problem, when the image is proceeding to enlarge, a microprocessor uses an interpolation method, such as B-spline or Bicubic, for interpolating pixels to the image to be enlarged, so as to obtain new pixel values to achieve good vision quality. However, the interpolation operation uses a complex cubic polynomial for calculating interpolated pixels. Thus, when proceeding to enlarge for the image, lots of multipliers and adders are required to implement the interpolation operation. Accordingly, such a great amount of operation not only is disadvantageous for hardware implementation but also spends a lot of computation time. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved interpolation method for enlarging an image to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.